


Make an enemy like a friend that never existed.

by Ilaria_Mc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilaria_Mc/pseuds/Ilaria_Mc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando ritorni in Beacon Hills sono le sei del mattino, la strada è deserta e quieta, il sole non ancora sorto<br/>del tutto che inizia a rischiarare il cielo solo in lontananza, dietro gli alberi, mentre tu guidi ancora nel buio.<br/>Non è un caso che tu abbia scelto quest'ora, quando molte delle persone sono ancora addormentate<br/>o nelle loro case a prepararsi per la loro giornata, ti da il tempo di respirare, di abituarti gradualmente<br/>al posto che hai tenuto lontano ma che non ha mai lasciato realmente la tua testa.<br/>[..]<br/>Che è Stiles lo capisci prima ancora di esserti avvicinato e di aver letto quello che c'è scritto, come se il suo odore<br/>fosse rimasto intrappolato nella colla labile che li regge, impregnato nella carta sottile insieme all'inchiostro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make an enemy like a friend that never existed.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Teen Wolf, that's my excuse.

_**Make an enemy like a friend that never existed.**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando ritorni in Beacon Hills sono le sei del mattino, la strada è deserta e quieta, il sole non ancora sorto   
del tutto che inizia a rischiarare il cielo solo in lontananza, dietro gli alberi, mentre tu guidi ancora nel buio.   
Non è un caso che tu abbia scelto quest'ora, quando molte delle persone sono ancora addormentate   
o nelle loro case a prepararsi per la loro giornata, ti da il tempo di respirare, di abituarti gradualmente   
al posto che hai tenuto lontano  _ma che non ha mai lasciato realmente la tua testa._  
Hai spento la radio molto prima di varcare il confine della California e l'abitacolo è silenzioso, e tu per un attimo   
distogli gli occhi dalla strada e guardi a destra verso il sedile del passeggero vuoto, e come se ti avesse sentito   
pensare a lei il tuo telefono trilla l'arrivo di un messaggio di Cora che si informa se tu sia arrivato tutto intero.  
È uno strano ritorno, diverso per la consapevolezza di non esserti lasciato nessuna maceria alle spalle questa volta,   
di non essere tornato aspettandoti soltanto il peggio.  
 _È solo un ritorno_ , uno di quei riti di passaggio che devi attraversare ad un certo punto della vita, perché se   
non torni mai indietro al punto dal quale sai partito è come se avessi solo corso, come se fossi solo scappato.  
Quando te ne sei andato l'hai fatto senza rimpianti e senza sensi di colpa questa volta, sapendo   
di aver fatto tutto quello che potevi.  
Un piccolo passo avanti verso l'uomo che tua madre avrebbe voluto che tu diventassi, solo un piccolo passo certo,   
ma si deve pur iniziare da qualcosa.  
Beacon Hills non è cambiata, ogni cosa è al suo posto, familiare e immutabile come lo era sei mesi fa,   
quindi devi essere tu quello ad essere cambiato.  
Adesso la guardi attraversando le stradine ancora assonnate del centro e non ti sembra più quello che era una volta,   
non è più la ragnatela che intrappolava tutti i tuoi peggiori ricordi, e ancora anche quello certo, ma non è soltanto quello.  
Quando eri ancora un ragazzino, e come tutti i ragazzini sognavi di andartene, tua madre ti diceva sempre   
che se c'è una cosa che devi a te stesso è provare ad essere felice nella tua casa prima di cercare la felicità   
in un posto lontano, e per molto tempo non ha avuto nessun senso e Beacon Hills non è stata la tua casa,   
e adesso sei qui e sai quello che voleva dire.   
 _Adesso lo sai._  
  
  
  
  
  
Parcheggi la macchina di fronte al tuo vecchio loft ed apri la portiera ma non scendi, poggi solo i piedi sull'asfalto   
ancora seduto sul sedile e chiami tua sorella, e non è più strano chiamarla così, non è più solo un'etichetta   
attaccata forzatamente sul senso di perdita e il bisogno di attaccamento, di appartenere ancora, adesso è reale   
ed è strano che a volte ci si debba riabituare ad essere fratello e sorella ma è così e va bene, e tu adesso   
non senti meraviglia quando lei risponde immediatamente al primo squillo, perché sai che sarebbe rimasta sveglia aspettando tue notizie.  
Le dici che va tutto bene ed è la verità, e allo stesso tempo è un enorme sollievo, ed un’enorme sorpresa, riuscire   
a dire sto bene senza che le parole ti suonino fuori luogo pronunciate dalla tua stessa bocca.  
  
  
  
I sei mesi passati sono stati buoni, sono stati il tempo che ti serviva per riconnettere l'immagine della bambina   
dai capelli scuri che giocava davanti agli scalini di casa con la giovane donna che Cora è adesso.  
Sono stati il tempo di abituarti nuovamente all'idea di famiglia, senza la sensazione asfissiante   
delle cose che non possono più tornare, e con la consapevolezza che non tutti hanno una tale opportunità, una seconda occasione.  
Sono serviti anche ad altro però, sono serviti a vedere Scott in prospettiva, a fare pace con l'idea di aver perso   
un ruolo che hai svolto ma che non hai mai voluto, non per davvero.  
Tu non volevi essere un Alpha, volevi soltanto avere una famiglia, riempire come meglio potevi il vuoto che hai dentro   
con qualcosa, qualcuno, un tassello del puzzle  _che non combacia perfettamente con quel vuoto ma che è vicino  
abbastanza_, e come sempre hai perso qualcosa nel processo ma stavolta hai anche ricevuto qualcosa, e non cancella   
il dolore per Erica e Boyd ma è un inizio, un altro piccolo passo.  
  
Nei sei mesi passati lontano Scott è l'unico con cui hai avuto dei contatti, anche se sei sicuro che tutti gli altri   
siano stati informati, ed era quello su cui contavi.  
Non molto, solo qualche messaggio per assicurarti che tutto fosse tranquillo, o almeno relativamente tranquillo   
considerati gli standard di Beacon Hills.  
Solo qualcosa per fargli sapere che il fatto che tu fossi lontano non cambiava quello che sei, che la distanza   
non aveva nessuna importanza perché se qualcosa fosse successa tu saresti tornato indietro senza pensarci un secondo.

  
  
  
Per il resto tu e Cora avete solo guidato, in lungo e in largo.  
Avete attraversato il Nevada evitando accuratamente Las Vegas e siete arrivati nello Utah per visitare   
il grande lago salato, e poi siete riscesi giù verso l'Arizona perché secondo Cora sarebbe stato da idioti   
fare un viaggio in macchina e non vedere il Grand Canyon.  
Da quel momento in poi tutto è diventato un po' surreale, e Cora ha scelto come sua missione personale   
quella di trovare le cose più bizzarre da visitare.  
È così vi siete trovati in Nebraska, dove qualcuno ha pensato di replicare Stonehenge, solo utilizzando   
delle macchine completamente dipinte di grigio al posto delle rocce.  
È uno spettacolo assurdo vedere tutte quelle automobili seppellite per metà nel terreno come una di quelle   
strutture impressioniste che ti è capitato di vedere al MET, solo che intorno ad esse c'è solo uno sconfinato   
campo verde e sopra di esse soltanto il cielo limpido del Nebraska.  
Dopo c'è stato il South Dakota, con il prevedibile Monte Rushmore e il meno prevedibile parco dei dinosauri, dove   
i dinosauri sono riprodotti a grandezza naturale e per tutto il tempo che sei stato lí hai pensato a Jurassic Park   
e Cora ti ha preso in giro senza ritegno.  
Siete stati in Kentucky a vedere la mazza da Baseball più grande del mondo, e si, quella potrebbe essere stata   
una tua idea, e alla fine siete arrivati a New York.  
L'unico posto dove tu ti sia veramente sentito a casa dopo l'incendio ed ironia della sorte non appena vi avete   
messo piede  _hai capito che dovevi tornare._  
E Cora ha compreso senza che tu dicessi una parola, ti ha abbracciato e ti ha detto di andare.  
Ovviamente sei rimasto con lei ancora per oltre un mese, perché sarai anche cresciuto nell'ultimo anno   
ma sei sempre testardo come al solito e non importa che Cora se la sia cavata benissimo da sola in questi anni.  
Anzi, proprio per questa ragione hai aspettato che scegliesse una scuola da frequentare ed un appartamento   
da affittare che non sembrasse una buca infernale e l'hai aiutata a sistemarsi, e quando ti ha accompagnato fuori   
e ti ha abbracciato non sembrava un addio e tu sei salito in macchina e hai guidato.  
  
  
Il loft è quasi totalmente buio quando apri la porta anche se il sole oramai sta sorgendo, e tu non accendi   
la luce che hai continuato a pagare insieme all'affitto  _per qualche strana ragione che allora non capivi_ , né usi   
i tuoi sensi ipersviluppati per aiutarti ma semplicemente vaghi nell'appartamento mentre cerchi di ricordare   
il posto nel quale ogni cosa si trovasse prima di andartene, poi raggiungi la camera da letto e senza neanche   
toglierti le scarpe ti lasci cadere sul materasso per dormire via tutta la stanchezza del viaggio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
È solo nel tardo pomeriggio, quando finalmente le tue palpebre non sono più così pesanti e riesci ad alzarti dal letto, che li vedi.  
Sei appena uscito dalla doccia e hai indossato soltanto un paio di jeans puliti riflettendo sul fatto che non hai cibo   
in giro per casa e dovresti uscire, e il tuo sguardo cade su un piccolo fogliettino quadrato attaccato al vetro dello specchio.  
Lo prendi tra le dita ed è giallo e umido, e il vapore ha cancellato qualsiasi cosa vi fosse scritta sopra lasciando   
solo una macchia indefinita di inchiostro.  
È strano, perché sei sicuro che non ci fosse quando sei andato via, e l'appartamento è rimasto vuoto fino a quel momento,   
ma è solo un fogliettino così lo accartocci e lo getti nel water.  
Quando esci dal bagno però realizzi che la casa è piena di questi piccoli post-it, piccoli squadrati sprazzi di colore   
che risplendono al sole come minuscoli tasselli di un mosaico, come quelle ceramiche dipinte e lucide che tua madre   
teneva appese al muro della cucina, quelle che ritraevano gialli e succosi limoni intarsiati nel bianco.  
Alcuni si sono staccati e sono finiti per terra, altri invece sono ancora attaccati tutto intorno allo spazio, sul tavolo   
e ai lati del frigorifero, all'interno della porta e sulle pareti, perfino sulle travi.  
Ce ne sono anche in camera tua, foglietti gialli tutti della stessa misura, disposti disordinatamente sulla testiera   
del letto come tanti piccoli promemoria.  
  
  
  
Che è Stiles lo capisci prima ancora di esserti avvicinato e di aver letto quello che c'è scritto, come se il suo odore   
fosse rimasto intrappolato nella colla labile che li regge, impregnato nella carta sottile insieme all'inchiostro.  
Per un attimo ti guardi semplicemente intorno confuso senza sapere bene cosa fare, solo abbracciando   
con gli occhi la visione di tutti quei pezzettini di carta che dicono qualcosa come se avessero una voce.  
Ti dici che se sono lì ci dev'essere un motivo, se Stiles li ha messi lì, sparpagliati per la tua casa come   
gli indizi di una caccia al tesoro di cui non conosci il premio finale.  
I post-it più vecchi hanno perso la loro aderenza e si sono staccati da dovunque fossero stati messi,   
e non è difficile capire quale sia stato il primo ad essere scritto, perché è così da Stiles che quasi ti viene da ridere,   
e tu raccogli dal pavimento il foglietto che dice  _"solo quelli che sono stati allevati dai lupi se ne vanno senza salutare"_  e te lo metti in tasca.  
Gli altri foglietti per terra devono essere poco successivi al primo, sono stati scritti con la stessa penna verde,   
e tu sei abbastanza sicuro che solo Stiles tra le persone che conosci potrebbe essere in possesso di una penna   
che scrive di verde acido dopo aver terminato le scuole elementari.  
Sono solo piccoli commenti, frasi brevi ma con tanto di punteggiatura anche se sono solo post-it.  
  
  
  
 _"Non posso credere che tu abbia pensato che lasciare Scott da solo a fare l’Alpha fosse una buona idea."  
  
"Se mai tornerai a casa, sappi che sei un idiota."  
  
"Vi siete uniti al circo? Con le vostre super capacità fareste scintille."  
_  
Tu li leggi e scuoti la testa, e te li infili in tasca insieme al primo.  
  
  
I foglietti attaccati al tavolo sono scritti tutti a matita, in alcuni punti la mina ha perforato il foglio   
come se sotto non vi fosse un appoggio mentre venivano scritti, e sono posizionati tutti l'uno accanto all'altro   
nella parte inferiore e sopra le gambe del tavolo, come se chi li stesse scrivendo fosse seduto per terra e   
li stesse attaccando solo fin dove riusciva ad arrivare senza alzarsi.  
Per un momento pensi alle braccia lunghe di Stiles, al modo nel quale le muove sconclusionatamente eppure   
con una certa armonia, come se non fosse ancora del tutto sicuro all’interno del suo stesso corpo.  
I post-it attaccati al tavolo non sono neanche riferiti a te, sono semplici osservazioni, brevi frasi dirette   
e senza fronzoli come quelle che Stiles è solito dire quando riflette ad alta voce.  
  
  
 _  
"Credo che Peter abbia qualcosa in mente."  
  
"Forse Lydia può fare più che trovare cadaveri."  
  
"Credo che tra Allison e Isaac ci sia qualcosa."  
  
"Penso che Scott faccia finta di avere tutto sotto controllo ma non sia del tutto vero."_  
  
  
Tu leggi quei piccoli foglietti gialli ad uno ad uno come se Stiles ti stesse aggiornando in tempo reale di quello   
che ti sei perso, e assimili ogni parola per averne memoria in seguito, perché se c'è una cosa nella quale Stiles   
è bravo è quella di fare il punto della situazione, di unire insieme pezzi di informazioni che gli altri non hanno   
collegato in un'unica idea coerente, in una spiegazione ragionevole.  
Puoi quasi sentire la sua voce, il suo tono quasi sempre ironico e colorato di quel pizzico immancabile di sarcasmo,   
come se non potesse farne a meno.  
Tu leggi ogni biglietto e poi te li metti in tasca, e ti sposti verso il prossimo luogo del loft,  _e ti sei completamente  
dimenticato di avere fame e vuoi solo continuare a leggere._  
  
  
  
Ci sono foglietti attaccati alla grande vetrata dell’appartamento, abbastanza recenti da essere rimasti incollati   
nonostante siano poggiati sul vetro liscio e scivoloso della finestra.  
Sono disposti ordinatamente per tre o quattro file una sopra l'altra, e la luce vi passa attraverso e crea   
ombreggiature sul pavimento della forma di una specie di grata.  
E tu pensi che sono posizionati troppo perfettamente perché non sia fatto di proposito, e per un momento   
ti domandi in quanti pomeriggi di sole Stiles fosse qui dentro da solo quando avrebbe dovuto essere là fuori con i suoi amici.  
Alcuni post-it sono semplicemente delle curiosità di quelle bizzarre che Stiles tira fuori ogni tanto quando è rimasto in piedi   
fino a tardi vagando su wikipedia, sono scritti come se stesse parlando direttamente a te, come se tu fossi lì e voi due   
steste avendo una tranquilla conversazione davanti ad un caffè.  
Una di quelle conversazioni che di solito ti fanno roteare gli occhi al cielo e durante le quali devi sforzarti di non sorridere.  
  
 _  
  
"Internet dice che i lupi mannari si trasformano contro la loro volontà mentre i licantropi possono trasformarsi  
 quando vogliono e non perdono la loro componente umana."  
  
"Lo sapevi che nell'Europa dell'est le leggende riportano l'esistenza di un essere a metà tra un vampiro   
 e un lupo mannaro? Non esiste vero? Ti prego Derek, dimmi che non esiste."  
  
"A pensarci bene, i vampiri esistono?"_  
  
  
Tu non puoi fare a meno di sorridere leggermente ad ogni singola idiota teoria che Stiles ha pescato   
da internet, scuotendo leggermente la testa mentre anche questi post-it finiscono insieme agli altri nella tua tasca dei jeans.  
Non sai bene perché li stai tenendo, potresti accartocciarli e buttarli via come hai fatto col primo oramai illeggibile,   
ma non ti sembra giusto, ti sembra come buttare via qualcosa che Stiles ti ha dato, una specie di regalo,  _piccole scatoline  
contenenti ognuna una parte della sua persona._  
  
  
Altri post-it sono attaccati sulla fodera del divano, li vedi spiccare, chiaramente in contrasto col tessuto scuro,   
resi ancora più gialli dal sole che inonda la stanza passando attraverso la vetrata.  
Anche in questo caso i foglietti sono posizionati come se chi li stesse scrivendo non fosse seduto sul divano   
ma sul pavimento, e tu pensi che Stiles per qualche ragione è entrato in casa tua e l'ha disseminata di informazioni   
ma non si è seduto su nessuno dei tuoi mobili, come se non fosse il suo posto e non volesse intrudere,  _come se sedersi  
sul tuo divano o sul tuo letto significasse superare qualche linea non detta._  
I foglietti sul divano sono scritti in un semplice inchiostro blu scuro, ma non hanno la stessa fermezza degli altri.  
Ci sono dei piccoli fori in perfetta corrispondenza dell’inizio della prima lettera, come se Stiles avesse esitato prima   
di scriverli, come se avesse poggiato la penna sul foglio e l’avesse tenuta lì tanto a lungo da forare la carta mentre   
decideva se scriverli.  
 _Sono diversi dagli altri, sono personali.  
_  
  
  
 _"Ho paura di perdere mio padre."  
  
"Certe volte penso che sia troppo dura."  
  
"Vorrei rendermi utile quando delle cose brutte succedono, ma io non sono come voi.   
 Non sono forte abbastanza.”  
  
"Non riesco a dormire."  
_  
  
Questo è un post ripetuto più di una volta, in diversi punti della casa come una specie di costante.  
Ti chiedi se Stiles sia venuto lì in quelle notti nelle quali non riusciva a dormire, si sia seduto per terra   
invece che poggiarsi sul tuo divano o sul tuo letto, ed abbia scritto quelle cose che non sentiva di poter   
dire ad alta voce a nessuno.  
Ti chiedi quante notti abbia passato nella tua casa e se il fatto di trovarsi lì gli desse conforto, e ti domandi   
perché abbia deciso di dire queste cose proprio a te, a te che non gli hai mai prestato particolare attenzione   
e che in più di un’occasione l’hai trattato come un mero accessorio alla presenza di Scott, anche quando oramai   
non la pensavi più così.  
Ti dici che probabilmente ha scelto te perché non pensava che saresti tornato, dopotutto eri il primo a non esserne   
sicuro quando sei partito, eppure per certi versi questa risposta non è abbastanza.   
 _Vorresti alzare il telefono e chiedere, sentire la sua voce spiegare i perché, invece ti sposti ancora e continui a leggere._  
  
  
  
Ci sono foglietti disseminati per la cucina e sul frigo, e questi sono ancora diversi da tutti gli altri perché   
sono semplicemente Stiles che racconta la sua giornata, piccole informazioni su quello che gli succede in   
una quotidianità della quale tu non eri parte neanche quando eri ancora in Beacon Hills.  
Ti fa uno strano effetto a dire il vero, l’immaginare Stiles così confortevole in tua presenza, o almeno con   
l’idea di te, da raccontarti cosa succede nella sua vita, ti fa uno strano effetto perché quello di condividere   
è qualcosa di cui si sente la necessità solo con le persone che sono parte integrante della tua esistenza.  
 _E tu non hai idea di quando Stiles abbia iniziato a considerarti parte della sua vita_  e non semplicemente l’incontro   
fortuito durante le situazioni di crisi, ma è una sorprendentemente bella sensazione e non sapresti nemmeno spiegare il perché.   
  
  
  
 _"Sono di nuovo in panchina a lacrosse, non mi sembra più così importante adesso."  
  
"Ho trovato la pizza più buona del mondo, beh se non altro la più buona di Beacon Hills, dovresti provarla."_, con tanto di indirizzo   
 scritto in stampatello alla fine del minuscolo foglietto.  
  
 _"Tutti sembrano aver perdonato i gemelli così facilmente, io mi sento ancora a disagio con loro."  
  
"Mio padre ha voluto conoscere ogni minimo dettaglio degli ultimi due anni, è stata una conversazione veramente strana."  
  
"Ho detto a mio padre che io e Scott ti abbiamo accusato ingiustamente in passato. A proposito, scusa."  
  
"I miei capelli stanno crescendo troppo."  
_  
  
  
E’ stranamente facile creare un’immagine, vedere Stiles passarsi una mano tra i capelli mentre   
con l'altra scrive a lettere disordinate e tondeggianti l'ultimo pensiero.  
Hai un'immagine vivida di lui, la hai di tutti loro.  
Hai pensato ad ognuno di loro mentre eri via, a Scott ed a quello che è diventato e ad Isaac   
e al suo cambiamento, a come è cresciuto in sé stesso e fuori da quel ragazzino impaurito e   
co-dipendente che hai conosciuto la prima volta.  
Hai perfino pensato a Lydia di tanto in tanto, hai pensato alle parole che ti ha detto l'ultima   
volta che l'hai vista e per tanto tempo ti sei sentito esattamente in quel modo,   
solo instancabilmente in piedi in un cimitero aspettando la prossima fossa da riempire, e adesso è diverso   
anche se non sapresti spiegarne il perché.  
E hai pensato a Stiles, perché ogni volta che in viaggio leggevi uno dei messaggi di Scott che si chiudeva   
con 'tutti ti salutano' in qualche modo sapevi che quel tutti significava Stiles.  
In effetti hai pensato a lui nei posti più strani, perché a lui piacciono le cose bizzarre ed ha una malsana   
relazione amorosa con wikipedia e tu pensavi che alcuni di quei posti assurdi che Cora ti ha costretto a visitare   
gli sarebbero piaciuti,  _e mai una volta ti sei chiesto perché fosse così semplice pensarci, riportare indietro il suo ricordo._  
  
  
  
Non ti sei reso conto di quanto tempo sia passato finché non ti accorgi che la stanza non è più illuminata dal sole   
come prima, il tramonto adesso passa arancione e rosso attraverso i vetri, e colpisce le superfici rendendole tiepide e colorate.  
Sei ancora solo in jeans, seduto per terra a piedi nudi mentre rigiri tra le mani i foglietti adesivi che hai già letto, prestando   
solo attenzione al tuo tentativo di contare quante volte Stiles abbia scritto di non riuscire a dormire.  
Pensi che ci sia qualcosa che non sai, qualche pezzo mancante degli ultimi mesi che non puoi conoscere perché non eri lì, e che   
Stiles non ti ha scritto.  
Qualcosa che lo tiene sveglio la notte ancora e ancora, e tu puoi quasi immaginare la maniera nella quale il caffè che beve   
per stare sveglio e la mancanza di sonno abbiano modificato il suo odore.  
Pensi che è strano, perché tutta questa giornata è stata come un viaggio nella testa di Stiles, un po' come leggere il suo diario,   
eppure c'è qualcosa che manca, qualcosa che non sta dicendo a chiare lettere e tu pensi che dopo tutto non sei l'unico   
ad esercitare l'arte di mentire a sé stessi.  
 _Pensi che ci sono delle cose che lo tormentano e che lui non ha il coraggio di confessare neanche ad un piccolo foglio di carta  
che crede che nessuno leggerà, neanche ad una casa oramai vuota._  
Pensi che ti senti come se avessi passato l'intera giornata con lui anche se non lo vedi da mesi, e ad un certo punto hai iniziato   
a leggere quelle frasi nella tua testa usando la voce di Stiles, _e non ti è neanche parso strano._  
  
Il sole è quasi tramontato del tutto quando ti alzi dal pavimento, rimettendo i post-it al sicuro nella tua tasca.  
  
  
  
  
  
C'è un solo singolo post-it posizionato sulla porta della tua camera da letto.  
È scritto a lettere più grandi rispetto agli altri, e le parole sono state ricalcate con una penna blu di una tonalità   
leggermente diversa rispetto a quella con la quale era stato scritto inizialmente, come se l'inchiostro fosse terminato   
a metà dell’opera e le linee sottostanti avessero avuto il tempo di asciugarsi mentre Stiles cercava un’altra penna.  
Il post-it dice  _"Potresti almeno farmi sapere se stai bene?"  
_ Ed è solo una scritta, e potrebbe essere legata a qualsiasi emozione.  
Stiles potrebbe essere stato infastidito mentre la scriveva, arrabbiato, deluso, e tu non potresti saperlo perché non   
puoi vedere la sua faccia, non eri lì a leggere la sua espressione, eppure qualcosa dentro ti dice che nessuna   
di queste possibilità è quella vera.  
Puoi quasi sentire il tono quieto e delicato con il quale ha pronunciato quella frase ad alta voce mentre la scriveva   
sulla carta,  _quel tono leggero e pieno di effetto che gli hai solo visto usare con Scott._ _  
E tu ti domandi quand’è che sei diventato quello._  
In quale momento Stiles ha deciso che tu, tra tutti, eri quello a meritarti quella sua pacatezza, quella gentilezza   
che sembra calmare Scott come un balsamo.  
  
  
Nella seconda ricalcatura il blu è più intenso, e le linee delle parole non sono state ripassate perfettamente   
e la scritta appare quasi bi-dimensionale.  
Quel “farmi” che pende sul foglio come la prova che Stiles, indipendentemente dagli altri, ha a cuore quello che   
ti succede, è stato modificato in “farci” sapere, ma non abbastanza da rendere illeggibile quello che inizialmente era stato scritto.  
E tu tocchi il foglietto con la punta delle dita perché la pressione di due passate di penna l’ha reso vagamente in rilievo e tu   
puoi sentirlo coi polpastrelli, e pensi a quel “farmi sapere” con l’immagine di Stiles fin troppo vivida davanti agli occhi,   
 _e ancora ti chiedi quando, perché._  
  
  
  
  
La tua vita è stata per gran parte costituita dallo scegliere tra una serie di alternative tutte più o meno orribili,   
per le quali sei sempre magicamente riuscito a scegliere la peggiore in ogni caso, e la verità è che quando   
qualcosa di buono, realmente buono, ti si presenta, tu sei così poco abituato che fai fatica a riconoscerlo,  _manchi il punto._  
E adesso fissi il pezzettino di carta attaccato alla porta e pensi a quanto punti esattamente hai mancato.  
  
Ti sei perso il momento nel quale Stiles ha smesso di odiarti, il momento nel quale fare qualcosa per aiutarti   
ha smesso di essere solo la consapevolezza di dover fare la cosa giusta e si è trasformata in qualcos'altro,   
un'alleanza forse, una quieta comprensione.  
Ti sei perso, e non pensi che smetterai mai di rimpiangerlo, il momento nel quale Stiles si è trasformato   
da ragazzino stupido ed impulsivo in un giovane uomo risoluto e coraggioso, quel giovane uomo forse più   
capace di te di restare lucido di fronte ad una situazione orribile.  
Ti sei anche perso delle altre cose, cose alle quale sei contento di non aver assistito.  
Hai mancato il momento nel quale Stiles ha smesso di credere di default che tutte le cose vanno per   
il verso giusto eventualmente, ed il momento nel quale si è rassegnato al fatto che non sarà mai il figlio che crede di dover essere.  
Ti sei perso il momento nel quale ha capito che non sarà mai quello che Lydia vuole, il momento in cui ha lasciato   
andare quel sogno perché non importa quanto intensamente e quanto a lungo ami, certe volte non funziona e basta.  
Te li sei persi  _e adesso tutte le sue parole sono nella tua tasca_ e lui è già cresciuto, è già un po' più disilluso,  _ed è già un po' più vicino_ ,   
e come diavolo hai fatto a non accorgertene?  
Adesso leggendo tutte queste piccole confessioni che sei sicuro non siano rivolte a te ti chiedi a quanti sogni abbia   
effettivamente rinunciato, a quante cose abbia detto addio in silenzio quando nessuno lo vedeva, a quante volte   
abbia avuto paura senza lasciarlo trasparire.  
E tu che hai sempre pensato che tu e Stiles non potesse essere più diversi ora non sei più così sicuro.  
  
  
  
  
Nella tua camera da letto la luce proveniente dall'esterna è già andata via da   
un pezzo, le tende sono tirate e troppo scure per lasciar trapassare gli ultimi   
scampoli di tramonto, così accendi l'interruttore e lasci vagare il tuo sguardo per quel posto,   
chiedendoti per quale motivo l’idea di Stiles nella tua casa, nella tua camera, è passata per la tua coscienza   
così naturalmente che non ne hai fatto una questione fino a questo momento,  _fino al momento in cui ti sei  
trovato a chiederti perché non è un problema._  
  
  
  
Ci sono soltanto tre singoli post-it che pendono dalla spalliera del letto, con la parte finale un po' rivolta   
verso l'alto come se fossero piccolissime vele spinte dal vento su piccole navi fatte di carta, di quelle che   
si facevano a scuola strappando gli ultimi fogli dei quaderni che nessuno riempiva mai.  
Sono gli ultimi tre pezzetti di carta, ed è stupido perché Stiles si trova a meno di duecento metri   
da dove sei tu adesso ma lui non lo sa questo, e quei tre fogliettini sono le ultime cose che lui ha da dirti,   
le ultime tre cose che ha deciso di scriverti, e tu li stacchi uno dopo l'altro e per un attimo te li rigiri solo tra le mani senza leggerli.  
Ti stendi sul letto e li guardi per un istante al contrario, e poi li giri tutti e tre contemporaneamente per guardarli.  
  
  
  
 _"A questo punto non penso che tornerai mai indietro."  
  
"Spero che tu sia felice dove sei adesso."  
  
"Addio."_  
  
  
Ed è strano leggerlo, perché non sai come questo ti faccia sentire.  
Guardi le parole scritte di nero su quei pezzettini di carta gialla e pensi che tu non l'hai mai avuto un vero addio.  
Non hai avuto modo di averlo con tua famiglia né con Laura.  
Non l'hai avuto con Scott, perché eri già in viaggio quando l'hai avvisato che tu e Cora stavate partendo, e lui   
ha capito che dovevi andartene ma non ha detto addio; né l’hai avuto con Isaac, che ti ha abbracciato   
ma non ha detto una sillaba.  
E adesso eccolo qui, nero su giallo,  _una singola parola che pende un po' a destra ed è chiusa da un punto_ ,   
 _e Stiles, tra tutte le persone, a dirtela._ _  
_  
  
  
È incredibile quanto poco ci voglia per conoscere davvero una persona se ci si prende anche solo qualche ora  
per ascoltare, in questo caso per leggere.  
È incredibile scoprire che quelle poche cose che si pensavano di sapere su un'altra persona sono quasi sempre   
sbagliate o soltanto mezze verità.  
Ti infili le mani in tasca e tiri fuori tutti i post-it che ci avevi infilato, posizionandoli sul letto senza badare   
particolarmente all'ordine, e non puoi fare a meno di pensare che c'è gran parte di Stiles lì davanti a te, semplice   
come le frasi brevi che ha scritto, quasi inconfortevole nella sua onestà.  
E tu che hai sempre pensato che Stiles parlasse troppo e dicesse ancora di più ti rendi conto di quanto ti sbagliassi,   
di quante cose quel ragazzino tiene imbottigliate dentro a fermentare come vino rosso lasciato troppo tempo sotto   
al sole, di quante domande abbia alle quali nessuno si sforza di rispondere.  
E tu hai sempre creduto che tenere tutti a distanza fosse abbastanza, hai sempre creduto che fosse necessario   
che due persone accettassero di iniziare per poter creare un rapporto, una vicinanza, di qualsiasi tipo essa sia,   
e adesso con le parole indelebili di Stiles davanti agli occhi stai considerando il fatto di aver commesso un errore.  
 _Adesso pensi che anche se gettassi tutti i foglietti nella pattumiera non cambierebbe il fatto che tu li hai letti,_  
e Stiles è scivolato piano verso di te un poco alla volta e ha creato una vicinanza della quale non eri a conoscenza,   
 _l’ha creata senza di te e tu adesso ci sei dentro._  
 _L’ha creata senza di te e adesso è così fottutamente vicino._  
Adesso osservi le volte in cui ha scritto il tuo nome sul foglio e ripensandoci non è come leggere il suo diario   
se ne avesse uno, è qualcos'altro.  
 _È come ascoltare un amico, cambi di tono e docili confessioni e fiducia che sei quasi certo di non aver fatto niente per meritarti._  
  
  
  
  
Le luci sono accese in casa di Stiles, nel vialetto solo la sua jeep azzurra che è solo una vecchia macchina   
eppure tanto parla di lui, segno che il padre è ancora a lavoro.  
Le luci del piano di sotto le puoi vedere attraverso la finestra, messe lì come per dire che c'è qualcuno   
in casa, ma il salotto è vuoto, la televisione spenta ma con il piccolo led in basso a destra che ancora brilla rosso   
sul nero dell'apparecchio come se la tv fosse stata usata e poi spenta distrattamente o di fretta solo col telecomando.  
Al piano di sopra le luci sono spente ma il battito del cuore di Stiles è stabile e risoluto, e il picchiettio delle dita sui tasti   
del computer è chiaro e musicale per te perfino dall'esterno della casa.  
La porta sul retro che da direttamente nella cucina è aperta, lo è sempre, e tu non manchi mai di notare l'ironia del fatto   
che il figlio dello sceriffo non ricordi di chiudere la propria dannata porta di casa.  
Tu lasci solo quello che eri venuto a portare al centro del tavolo e poi lo osservi, un semplice quadrato di plastica   
trasparente e sottile, di quella che ti si spezza facilmente sotto le dita se solo fai un po' più di pressione, al suo interno   
piccole scanalature a creare dei compartimenti, e piccoli fogliettini colorati di giallo e rosa e verde e azzurro, separati per colore.  
Piccoli post-it colorati ancora da riempire ed una penna viola, perché se Stiles può scrivere in verde acido sei quasi certo   
che il viola sia effettivamente un passo avanti.  
 _Te ne vai prima che lui li trovi._  
  
  
  
  
Non sei per niente sorpreso che poco più di un'ora dopo Stiles stia bussando alla tua porta, la scatolina di plastica   
stretta tra le dita di una mano insieme alle chiavi della macchina.  
Quello di cui sei sorpreso è l'atteggiamento difensivo che tutta la sua postura mostra, la tensione delle sue dita   
intorno alla scatola e le linee rigide della sua mascella e della sua bocca.  
Stiles muove le mani davanti a sé nello spazio tra di voi mentre arretri per farlo entrare, la scatolina di plastica puntata   
verso di te come una specie di accusa che tu non sei sicuro di capire.  
  
  
"Ascolta.. io.. io non pensavo che saresti.. non pensavo che avresti mai letto quelle cose.   
 Quindi facciamo come se non fosse successo."  
  
  
Stiles parla veloce ed è nervoso e sulla difensiva, e tu rifletti che forse essersi mostrato così vulnerabile   
lo spaventa, forse ha paura che tu lo prenda in giro per questo, e pensi che forse è il caso che sia tu quello   
ad esporsi per una volta, è solo giusto dopotutto.  
  
  
"Ti ho pensato."  
"C-cosa?"  
"Mentre ero via.. ti ho pensato."  
  
  
Lui ti guarda, e la confusione sulla sua faccia è abbastanza forte da eliminare istantaneamente la chiusura   
di pochi secondi prima, e tu lo osservi fare istintivamente un passo avanti nel loft, come se improvvisamente   
fosse diventato più sicuro entrarci.  
  
  
"Tu.. davvero? Perché?"  
"Cora mi ha trascinato a visitare una marea di posti strani, ti sarebbero piaciuti."  
  
  
Quando nomini tua sorella il suo sguardo compie involontariamente un giro del loft come se si fosse appena   
ricordato che tecnicamente dovrebbe esserci qualcun altro lì a parte te, e tu rispondi alla domanda che si sta   
facendo prima che lui l'abbia effettivamente chiesta e poi aspetti che lui decida come deve continuare la conversazione.  
Stiles poggia la scatolina sul tavolo insieme alle chiavi come per dire che non se ne sta andando, ma non smette   
di guardarti come se stesse riflettendo su di te, misurando le circostanze e decidendo il tono della conversazione, e tu glielo lasci fare.  
D'altronde è stato lui a decidere fino ad ora, ad aprire un dialogo con te mentre tu non c'eri e forse è stato meglio così,   
forse il non averti lasciato scelta se non quella di sapere di più di lui è stato un bene, perché se tu fossi stato presente   
non sei sicuro che le cose sarebbero andare così.  
Alla fine sembra più curioso che sulla difensiva, e tu sorreggi il suo sguardo senza problemi finché non sta parlando di nuovo.  
  
  
"Che posti?"  
"Posti tipo Carhenge."  
"Che diavolo è?"  
"La riproduzione di Stonehenge fatta interamente di vere automobili."  
"Mi stai prendendo in giro."  
"No, e ho visto la mazza da baseball più grande del mondo."  
"Quanto grande?"  
"Più alta di un palazzo."  
"Tua sorella è un mito."  
"Veramente la mazza da baseball è stata una mia idea."  
  
  
Quell’espressione su Stiles è qualcosa che non hai mai visto, gli occhi fissi sul tuo viso e la bocca leggermente   
aperta come se non potesse credere a quello che sta succedendo, come se non ti avesse mai visto in vita sua   
e tu fossi una specie di clone del Derek che lui conosceva.  
Sei quasi sicuro che la parola clone abbia effettivamente attraversato la sua mente per un secondo o due, perché   
la sua testa lavora in maniera veramente peculiare  _e tu non riesci a ricordare il momento nel quale questa cosa  
ha smesso di sembrarti strana ed è diventata divertente._  
Forse dopo due o tre dei suoi post-it sintetici e pieni di idee bizzarre e improbabili teorie che solo la sua dipendenza   
da internet può aver prodotto,  _forse ancora prima di quello._ _  
_  
  
“Sembri diverso.”  
“Forse sono lo stesso ed è solo che tu non mi conosci abbastanza.”  
“Forse questi servono a te allora.”  
  
  
Stiles indica la scatolina coi post-it ancora imballata di sottile pellicola trasparente con un impercettibile   
movimento del capo, ed al minimo accenno a quello che l’ha effettivamente portato lì questa sera la tensione   
nel suo corpo è istantaneamente tornata.  
C’è qualcosa di delicatamente vulnerabile nel modo nel quale infila le mani nelle tasche della sua felpa per nascondere   
il nervosismo delle sue dita, e nel modo in cui l suo sguardo vaga tutto intorno a te ma non si ferma mai su di te,   
e tu credi che sia arrivato il momento di aprirti uno spiraglio, una possibilità di qualcosa anche se non sai che cosa.   
 _Ed è come se Stiles avesse sbloccato la serratura di una porta ma non avesse girato la maniglia, e come se ti avesse  
chiesto di bussare con ogni tratto di penna, ogni nuova informazione._  
  
  
“Sto morendo di fame. Pensavo di provare quella pizza che mi hai consigliato.”  
“Oh. Okay.”  
  
  
Non sei sicuro che abbia capito quello che gli stai offrendo, perché Stiles si china sul tavolino a raccogliere   
le sue chiavi, esitando solo un secondo prima di afferrare anche la scatolina di plastica dei post-it, e quando riporta   
gli occhi su di te c'è come un saluto nel suo sguardo, qualcosa di nuovamente vulnerabile che è come se pensasse   
che almeno questa volta tu hai affettivamente detto addio.  
E tu non sei Stiles, non sei bravo con le parole, non sai come trovare la cosa giusta da dire per fargli capire che non   
stai andando da nessuna parte, che è quello il tuo posto, così gli afferri delicatamente il polso tra le dita della mano   
sinistra mentre con la destra stringi le sue chiavi senza però sfilargliele.  
  
  
"Possiamo prendere la mia macchina."  
  
  
Tu lo dici ma non ti muovi, lasciando che ancora una volta sia lui a decidere che piega debbano prendere le cose,   
aspettando che lui ti dia un segno,  _dica una parola che ti faccia capire che va bene provare_ , che puoi, anche se   
non sai esattamente per cosa stai aspettando un assenso.  
Stiles ti guarda per un secondo quieto, e _poi lascia che tu gli prenda le chiavi della jeep dalle mani._  
  
  
  
La pizzeria è piccola e arredata completamente con mobili di legno.  
I tavolini non sono nient'altro che botti ricoperte da tovaglie a quadretti rossi e neri e semplici   
centrotavola in ferro battuto.  
Sembra una di quelle vecchie case di campagna dove passare le estati e l'atmosfera è familiare e quieta.  
Stiles ti segue all'interno e aspetta silenzioso, e tu osservi le persone in fila attendere per la loro ordinazione   
da portare via e lo porti lontano dalla fila, aspettando che uno dei camerieri si avvicini a voi e vi indichi un tavolo.  
Stiles non ha ancora detto una parola ma sembra relativamente rilassato quando vi sedete l'uno di fronte all'altro,   
e quando le bibite che avete ordinato vi vengono portate gli ultimi stralci di tensione sono spariti.  
Ascoltarlo parlare è come leggere i suoi bigliettini, è sarcastico ed ironico ed incredibilmente acuto, ed il discorso   
è stranamente armonico come se non fosse la prima volta che parlate in quel modo.  
Adesso sai delle cose di lui che non conoscevi prima di andartene, e capire di cosa sta parlando quando accenna   
a qualcosa è facile e quasi fin troppo naturale.  
Tu gli racconti del tuo viaggio e di Cora, e lui ti parla di Scott, ed è come se stesse descrivendo una persona nuova,   
qualcuno che non conosci, stranamente simile all'immagine di te che ricordi prima che l'incendio avvenisse.  
Parlare è facile, facile come non te lo saresti aspettato, ed anche ascoltarlo lo è, osservare il modo in cui quel suo mezzo   
sorriso gli si forma sulla faccia quando pensa che qualcosa sia divertente o ridicola, o il modo nel quale si passa le mani   
tra i capelli come se non fosse ancora abituato ad averli così lunghi, come se si sentisse più esposto.  
 _E tu ti chiedi quand'è che quel ragazzino è cresciuto così tanto ed è diventato quello, quello che hai davanti gli occhi adesso,  
tanto bello quanto tormentato e tu vuoi toccarlo ma non lo fai.  
_  
  
  
Il viaggio di ritorno in macchina è quieto, entrambi avete bisogno di un attimo di tempo per capire esattamente   
cosa questa serata sia significata, quali sono esattamente le posizioni nelle quali vi trovate adesso.  
Siete amici? Alleati? Qualcosa nel mezzo? O qualcos'altro ancora?  
Non è facile per te, aprire la porta per lasciare che qualcuno si avvicini, creare uno spazio nella tua vita che   
abbia la forma di un'altra persona, ma Stiles l'ha fatto al posto tuo.  
 _Ha fatto in modo che tu lo conoscessi con tanti piccoli messaggi lasciati dentro la tua casa, ed in qualche modo dentro la tua vita.  
_  
  
  
Quando lo accompagni alla sua macchina Stiles è di nuovo in silenzio, le sue dita giocherellano con le chiavi della sua auto   
che ancora non ha aperto, come se stesse decidendo cosa succede adesso, o come se aspettasse che lo decida tu, non ne sei sicuro.  
Non sei sicuro di niente al momento, e adesso ci sono tutte queste parole.  
 _Sillabe e lettere scarabocchiate su foglietti di carta che non ti aspettavi, parole che ti hanno divertito e ti hanno fatto pensare,  
immagini di Stiles e dei suoi capelli più lunghi e il suo odore impregnato nella carta_, e stranamente tu non sei ancora stanco   
di ascoltare, e allora pensi 'fanculo' e ti chini in avanti per baciarlo.  
È un bacio strano, inaspettato per lui quanto per te che l’hai iniziato, e non era quello il punto,  
non era di questo che si trattava questa serata, eppure Stiles ha il sapore frizzante e zuccherino della coca-cola   
che ha bevuto a cena, e ha il sapore del sollievo e del ritorno, e tu non riesci proprio a pentirtene.  
Lui stringe leggermente le sue dita intorno al tessuto della tua t-shirt e semplicemente le lascia lì, non per tenerti fermo   
ma solo per sentire, e chiude gli occhi e il suo cuore batte come impazzito e tu puoi sentirne il rumore e va bene, è quieto in qualche modo.  
 _E’ Stiles._  
  
  
  
Quando finalmente apre la sua macchina non vi siete ancora detti niente, e lui muove una mano in avanti come   
per toccarti ma interrompe il movimento, i suoi occhi fissi sulla tua faccia perfino troppo a lungo, e sei tu quello   
che vuole toccarlo adesso, e dirgli di andare a dormire perché non dorme abbastanza, e chiedergli perché.  
 _Perché non dormi e perché hai sentito la mia mancanza e perché hai scelto me, invece gli dici solo “resta”._  
E lo sai che deve rientrare a casa prima che suo padre torni da lavoro, e che ha scuola il giorno dopo, e che   
sono solo un paio d’ore ma questo non gli impedisce di distendersi accanto a te appena due minuti dopo,   
completamente vestito e perfino con le scarpe, e quando il mattino dopo ti svegli e lui è già andato via sul tavolo   
della tua cucina c’è un nuovo post-it che dice “bentornato”, è rosa e scritto di inchiostro viola,  _una semplice parola  
che pende un po’ a destra ed è chiusa da un punto._  
  
E tua madre aveva ragione, l’unica cosa che devi a te stesso è quella di provare ad essere felice nella tua casa.  


**Author's Note:**

> Lavoro postato anche su EFP


End file.
